Code Name: Butterfly
by Merciless Past
Summary: After his whole team 'died' William Brandt was reinvented with no memory of his past life or the girl he left behind. The girl was his daughter, Nick Brandt, and losing her family tore her apart. Now she knows that her dad is alive with no memory of her. What will she do? Get a job with Tony Stark of course! Clintasha, Pepperony, I own nothing except Nick!
1. Chapter 1

**Story: Code Name: Butterfly **

**Author: MercilessPast **

**Characters/Pairings: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanoff, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, all of the Avengers, Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis, Nick Brandt (OC), other minor OCs, Benji Dunn, William Brandt, Jane Carter, Ethan Hunt, Luther Stickell. **

**Genre: Family**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: After his whole team 'died' William Brandt was reinvented with no memory of his past life or the girl he left behind. The girl was his daughter, Nick Brandt, and losing her family tore her apart. Now she knows that her dad is alive with no memory of her. What will she do? Get a job with Tony Stark of course! **

**Notes: I'm sorry for killing Benji and Jane and Ethan! I had to! **

**I got a bit of a thing for huge crazy crossovers and this idea came to me a while ago. I've been tapping away at my keyboard ever since. If you need to visualize Nick I think of her as looking like Lyndsy Fonseca. It's a chapter fic and I'll update as often as I can; hopefully once a week. No flames please; don't like don't read. If you do like it then leave me a review! **

**I don't have a Beta so any mistakes are mine!**

* * *

"You want to explain this?" she tossed the thick manila folder onto her boss's desk.

He sighed when he saw the picture on the first page. "How'd you find out?"

"Oh please!" she snorted. "He's become one of the most famous people on this planet and a few others! Even if most people don't did you really think I wouldn't have recognised his face? And besides, you must have known it was only a matter of time before I hacked his file."

He sighed again. "You're our best agent since the Moroccan incident. We couldn't afford any distractions."

Her eyes narrowed. "Best agent huh? Well you just lost your best agent! I quit! You'll get my resignation in writing tomorrow." She spun on her four inch heels before pausing at the door. "And if you send someone after me, then I'll send them back to you. In pieces. I learned a few things from the Russians while you let me rot in their prison."

She stormed out of the office, letting the doors slam behind her, her boss's assistant was sitting on the floor, cradling her wrist with papers surrounding her on the floor. The blonde glared up at her and she just smirked.

"In my defence, you should know never to get in the way of a woman on a mission."

She strode down the halls in her low cut, too short, red dress, still bruised and bloodied with tears in her tights and messed up hair. Agents scattered out of her way and others followed her progress to the exit. Their boss jogged after her, trying to persuade her to stay.

She turned when she reached the door, smirked and flipped him off. "I hope you all know never to trust this snake!" she called loudly. "All the truths he has ever and will ever tell you are shameless lies!"

She kicked off her shoes when she was out the door and walked down the street barefoot; getting weird looks from the few people around.

As soon as she reached her apartment she started up her laptop. She had learned a few things about computers from her Uncle Benji, including how to hack.

"Hello Zack," she smirked as soon as the door opened.

"Nick?" he gaped at her.

"I have to talk to you about something," she smiled coldly before grabbing him and shoving him back into the house.

"Whoa! Toots, you really changed," he gasped. She just shoved him into the couch, nearly sending him flying over the back of it. Zack was a complete lowlife with a speciality in identity theft and hacking. Nick went to him when she wanted intelligence on a specific person or she needed a very good fake identity. He was tall and lanky with greasy blonde hair and dull blue eyes.

"Russian prisons do that to people," she growled. "And call me 'toots' again and I'll cut out your tongue."

"Charming," he mumbled. "Look, I didn't know that Intel was bad! I wouldn't have given it to you otherwise!"

"Aw that's sweet," she smirked. "You think lying to me will work."

He gulped.

"I know that my boss paid you a pretty penny to give me intelligence that would guarantee my mission to fail and for me to land in prison."

He stammered desperately trying to defend himself.

"Don't worry Zack, I'm not gonna hurt you. Yet," she leaned over so their eyes were inches apart. "I want you to create a new identity for me. That's what you do best. And it has to be good enough to fool Tony Stark."

"Ha! You're pretty funny, Nick," he snorted.

"I'm serious," she glared. "If you want all your limbs in their designated positions you will help me, and you will make it believable."

He swallowed thickly. "Yes ma'am."

"_And it's Nick Brandt up to bat!" yelled a British voice. Nick faced her dad with the bat in her hand, the sun was shining down on the group of four adults and the brunette little girl in a baseball cap. _

"_The opposition is preparing to bowl, or I think that's what you call it," mumbled her British Uncle Benji. Aunt Jane rolled her eyes and Uncle Ethan laughed. "And the ball is coming towards her, she swings, and she hits it out of the park!" cheered Benji, and the others stopped to watch the ball with awe. The girl had quite a swing on her. _

"_Woo whoo!" cheered Jane, jumping up and down and hugging Ethan. _

_Nick ran to her dad and jumped into his arms; he grinned and hugged her close. _

"_You've got a mean swing there Nick," he grinned and kissed her cheek. _

"_Thanks Dad," she giggled. "I love you." _

"_Love you too darling," he grinned as the rest of their odd family huddled around and initiated a group hug. _

Nick gasped and sat straight up in her bed. She hugged her arms around her and let the tears leak out of her eyes. That memory had been nine years ago; she had been eight then. It was barely a year after that when what was only referred to as the Moroccan Incident happened. The whole team had allegedly been killed; Ethan Hunt, Jane Carter, Benji Dunn, her father; William Brandt. She thought they were all dead. So she made a deal.

She was already flying through school, so she finished early. She had graduated high school by the time she was eleven and university by the time she was fourteen. The IMF had helped her do that and in return she became the best agent they had.

She had thought that her whole family was dead and then she found out that one person on that team had survived and been reinvented. IMF had kept it from her for as long as they could so that she would continue to be their best personal flying monkey. Well not anymore.

_The sun was beating down on the field, he watched the nine year olds from behind the fence with a small smile on his face. A little girl with her light brown hair pulled through the back of her baseball cap stood up to bat. Her jersey was slightly too big and bore the number fourteen. He clapped just a little bit harder than before when she came up._

_When he looked to his left he could see a man and a woman and on his right was another man who was cheering for the little girl in a clear British accent. _

"_And up to bat next is-" _

His eyes flew open when he woke from his dream. He sat up carefully and ran his hand through his hair.

"You okay?"

He glanced at the redhead next to him; a frown still on his face. "Yeah, just a… weird dream."

She sat up. "Wanna talk about it?" she asked, doubt clear in her voice. She knew he never talked about his dreams and she didn't press him; she wouldn't talk about hers either.

"Nah," he shook his head. "It was just strange, that's all."

"If you're sure," she said, already settling back into the bed.

He smiled softly at her. "Go to sleep Nat."

"I intend to Clint," she mumbled into her pillow.

He laughed and lay down, wrapping one arm around her waist. He pressed a quick kiss to her shoulder before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Story: Code Name: Butterfly **

**Author: MercilessPast **

**Characters/Pairings: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanoff, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, all of the Avengers, Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis, Nick Brandt (OC), other minor OCs, Benji Dunn, William Brandt, Jane Carter, Ethan Hunt, Luther Stickell. **

**Genre: Family**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: After his whole team 'died' William Brandt was reinvented with no memory of his past life or the girl he left behind. The girl was his daughter, Nick Brandt, and losing her family tore her apart. Now she knows that her dad is alive with no memory of her. What will she do? Get a job with Tony Stark of course!**

**Notes: Okay, the first few chapters aren't very great but I promise they will get better! Slight warning for some language but it's only a couple of times.**

* * *

"Are you drunk?"

"What?" Tony didn't bother to spare a glance at the sniper as he entered the room with Natasha behind him.

"He asked a perfectly simple question," said Natasha; letting one eyebrow rise. "Are you drunk?"

"Ow!" he yelped. "Now why would you think I'm drunk at three in the afternoon?"

"It wouldn't be the first time, and you're arm wrestling Thor," Clint snorted. "His muscles have muscles."

Tony glared at Clint before yelping again as his arm was smacked down onto the table.

"No Iron Man suit or anything," murmured Natasha, the two assassins stepped further into the room. "I know for a fact you hate losing so why are you setting yourself up to lose?"

"Goldilocks here didn't even know what arm wrestling was!" he scowled indignantly while the god of thunder just smirked down at him. "I will not be beaten by someone who didn't even know of the game's existence!"

"Give it up Tony," advised Bruce from his seat on the couch next to Steve. "You're not gonna win. Maybe with the suit on."

"Or maybe not," smirked Steve.

"On Asgard we do not just wrestle with arms," declared Thor.

"That sounds like a challenge!" Tony stood up from the table.

Thor stood up chuckling patronizingly. "I do not wish for anyone to get hurt, Man of Iron."

"I'll go easy on you," smirked Tony; raising his fists. Thor laughed loudly but raised his own.

"Tony, Pepper will not be happy if you get snapped like a twig," warned Clint, an amused look in his eye.

"Funny Legolas," Tony grunted as the Asgardian and the billionaire threw themselves at each other.

"I have about three or four forms for you to sign off on Mister…" Everyone in the room looked up as a young woman with light brown hair pulled back in a high ponytail and piercing grey eyes entered.

She blinked slowly and one eyebrow rose at the sight. Thor had Tony in some form of headlock and they were frozen in that position; looking up at her with slightly guilty expressions.

"Not to be too forward, sir, but are you high?" she asked.

"Time out!" called Tony; disentangling himself from Thor. "This isn't over, I want a re-match blondie!"

Thor chuckled and gave the newest entrance a polite bow.

"Now why on earth," asked Tony, throwing his arms wide and sauntering over to her. "Would you think I was high, Miss Brandt?"

She glanced up at him with an amused smile tugging at her lips. She was short; shorter than him by quite a bit in the flat shoes she wore, but even though she was small she had a sort of presence about her that made you look twice to make sure you were seeing properly.

"You're wrestling Mr Odinson, the god of war and thunder," she deadpanned. "His muscles have muscles."

"Aha! See, she agrees with me," Clint pointed out, grinning at her from across the room. She smiled back briefly before turning back to Tony.

"You need to sign these," she handed over the forms, the bracelets around her wrists tinkling quietly. "And then I'm out of your hair for the day."

He sighed but still signed off on the forms. "Settling in alright, Nick?"

"Yes, sir," she nodded, taking the forms back and turning to the elevator.

"Hey, once you've delivered those can you come back up here?" he asked.

She turned with a confused look on her face. "Of… course?"

"Good," he made shooing motions with his hands and she left silently.

"Who was that Tony?" asked Steve.

"That was my new assistant," he grinned. "Miss Nick Brandt."

"Nick?" repeated Bruce.

"I think it's short for… something," he shrugged.

"Have you done a background check on her?" asked Natasha.

"So suspicious Natasha?" he shook his head in mock disappointment. "And yes, I'm working on that."

"She's a bit young, don't you think?" frowned Clint.

"Not really," shrugged Tony. "She's twenty four."

"That's not young?" Steve raised his eyebrows.

"Maybe to you grandpa," smirked Tony.

Nick cleared her throat and they all looked up at her. She was standing in front of the elevator, sans the clipboard, and they were all wondering just how much she had heard.

"Do you need me for something, sir?" she asked warily.

"Yes," he grinned perkily and marched over to her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and manoeuvred her to the couch where Clint and Natasha were sitting. He pushed her firmly down so she was seated in between the two assassins and she smiled nervously at them. They eyed her suspiciously for a second before offering small smiles of their own.

"There, you can stop the two assassins from canoodling." They glared at him and Nick just looked a little lost. "So, Nick," Tony grinned down at her. "You probably know who all these people are and since you'll be staying in the tower and working for me I decided that you should get to know us all a little better."

"Sir?" she frowned slightly.

"And that's another thing, call me Tony."

"Right," she nodded slowly.

Natasha turned so she was facing her. "How old are you?" She glanced at the men who were all watching with bated breath. "For once these idiots are being too polite to ask you, someone thinks you're too young to work for Tony."

"And by someone we mean Steve," grinned Tony. The super soldier flushed and threw a cushion at Tony's head.

"I'm twenty four," she answered. "I believe it was in my file."

"Well, you're of legal drinking age, you should be fine," smirked Clint.

The others laughed and Tony glared at the archer.

"Not to sound rude," Bruce broke into the conversation with a curious look on his face. "But what in the world possessed you to take a job with Tony Stark?"

Nick burst out laughing about the same time Tony yelped an indignant 'Hey!'

She looked up for a second, her sharp eyes twinkling with mirth. "He pays well. And it was him or Norman Osborn and I like being a human as opposed to a lizard thank you very much."

The others snorted, remembering the incident very well.

"How wise of you," smirked Tony.

"Some might disagree," drawled Natasha and Tony gave her an outraged look. "Although I'm not sure how you'd look with scales."

"I don't even want to think about it," Nick said with a mock shudder.

Steve stood up suddenly. "Ok, who wants dinner?"

The others made enthusiastic sounds and when Thor offered to help the loud 'NO!' that echoed around the room made Nick smile.

Maybe being turned into a lizard would be less complicated but this would be a helluva lot more fun!

* * *

Later after Tony had dragged Nick into their weekly Avengers movie night under the pretence of 'team and new assistant bonding' Nick ended up on one of the over-stuffed couches, curled up in a ball and half asleep.

"Should we wake her up?" whispered Bruce.

"I would not wish to incur the wrath of a sleeping woman," mumbled Thor; being remarkably quiet for once. "It never ended well if I woke the Lady Sif or Lady Darcy prematurely."

"I notice you don't include Dr Foster in that statement," Tony grinned impishly.

"Maybe we should just leave her?" suggested Steve.

They all jumped when she promptly stood up and walked swiftly to the elevator, turning back to smirk at their shell shocked faces and call 'goodnight' over her shoulder.

"I like her," declared Tony, pointing in the direction she just went.

"She seems like someone who is capable of handling the crap you're going to throw at her," nodded Natasha.

"That stings, Natasha," protested Tony.

"You're being way more… familiar with her than you ever were with me," she observed eyeing him suspiciously.

He sighed; serious for a change. "I checked her out; she's really not had an easy time of it. Her mother abandoned her when she was born so she was raised for the first five years of her life by the grandmother. Then she died and Nick had to find her dad on her own. He was in a bomb disposal unit in the army and he died a few years ago as well. I'd just like her to feel comfortable somewhere."

"What about you, Hawkeye? What do you think of the young lady?" asked Thor.

Clint looked up at them from his perch on an armchair. "Do any of you get the feeling you've met her before?"

The others glanced at each other. "There's something familiar about her," shrugged Steve. "But more like she reminds me of someone, you know? Not so much that I know her."

* * *

Nick had blearily changed into a tank top and shorts, brushed her teeth, let her hair out of the ponytail and brushed through it; she was more on autopilot than anything else. When she re-entered her new bedroom she warily eyed the over stuffed monstrosity that was her bed.

She could feel an impulsive move coming on and thought; 'What the hell?' and sprinted to the bed, jumping and turning mid air so she landed on her back in the middle of the soft bed. She giggled and kicked her legs letting herself be the child she still technically was for a change.

Say what you will about Tony Stark; the man knew how to furnish a room. She could feel her back relaxing and god that had to be the best bed she'd slept in since… well probably that mission in Venice.

Dear Lord that was almost a year ago!

Her old apartment was practically Spartan since she was rarely there; the bed was still in its plastic cover because when she went back she was usually too tired to bother with taking it off. And the Russians weren't exactly concerned with the comfort of their inmates; especially not foreign spies.

She slipped her hand under the pillow and pulled out the slightly crumpled photo that she had kept with her ever since it was taken; it was one of her few prized possessions, along with her dad's old dog-tags from his army days, the baseball cap that had been a present from Ethan, the notebook that was a present from Benji and the bracelet that Jane had given her for her ninth birthday.

The picture showed her hugging her dad around the waist, he had one arm over her shoulders and for a change they were both dressed smartly. It had been taken on her ninth birthday; two weeks before he left on that damned mission that killed William Brandt. She was wearing a blue and purple floral dress and her hair was pinned up with a few strands hanging down by her face and he was dressed in a smart looking suit.

That was the picture that she kept close to her heart, but under her bed in a locked box was a scrapbook that she had put together the day before the memorial service. It was covered in tearstains and the ink was smudged in some places but it had all of the pictures of her and her father's team in it and when she was feeling particularly nostalgic she would bring it out.

But tonight wasn't one of those nights.

Because she had seen him and he was alive and happy, and he had a new team who had all been wonderful to her and to him, and she had seen the looks he had been shooting at Natasha on and off.

Through much hacking she had dug out Clint Barton's file and the files of all the Avengers so she discovered that he had actually brought Natasha in to SHIELD when his mission was to kill her. Although she had a feeling there was a little bit more there, or maybe a lot more. She had smiled when she saw that; because it meant he was still the same. It was just something he would have done for someone who deserved another chance at life and no matter what had happened to make him lose his memory it hadn't taken his humanity. Or his smartass attitude she discovered.

She knew that for one scary second there had been recognition in his eyes but it was gone as quickly as it came.

If he ever found out who he had been and who she was it wouldn't be from her. He had a new life and she wasn't going to disturb the already shaky peace that the Avengers had, that he had, after the Loki incident. She didn't think he would be happy to find out that Loki apparently wasn't the first person to fuck with his head.

* * *

_She gazed nervously up at the door. What if he didn't want her? What if he didn't believe her? What if- _

_The door swung open and revealed a man in his late twenties, with short cropped light brown hair and intense grey eyes. She gasped when she realised that they were exactly the same as her own. _

_He glanced down in confusion to see a small girl with light brown hair in a braid that hung over her shoulder and extremely intense eyes that looked far too mature to belong to a girl who looked to be about five years old. _

"_Can I help you?" he asked gently, frowning at her. "Are you lost?" _

"_Uh, hi," she stuttered slightly. "M-my name is Nick and… erm… you, er, knew my mom. Caroline West? Erm, I don't think she ever told you but… you two had a kid together. Me." She held up a letter which he took hesitantly. "That explains everything. My birth certificate is in there too." _

_He just stared blankly at her. _

"_Brandt? Who is it?" _

_Three more faces appeared behind him and looked down in confusion at the girl. _

"_Hey sweetie," smiled a woman with caramel colored skin and dark hair. "What's your name?" _

"_Nick," she answered tentatively. "Last name still to be decided at the moment." _

"_How old are you?" asked a man with dark hair. _

"_Five." _

"_For a five year old you seem pretty smart," observed the same man. _

"_Kid," muttered Brandt. "My kid. Oh Jesus." _

"_Your kid?!" exclaimed the dark haired man. _

_The three of them looked at her closely and she shifted uncomfortably. _

"_Take a picture, it'll last longer," she snarked, when in doubt be sarcastic. _

"_Yep, she's your kid," nodded a man who spoke with a British accent. _

"_You probably better sit down," suggested the dark haired man who led Will through into another room. _

"_You should come in," urged the woman. She held out a hand which Nick took hesitantly. "I'm Jane," she continued. "This is Benji," she nodded to the man with short blonde hair and a British accent, he smiled perkily down at Nick. "And that's Ethan," she pointed to the dark haired man who had just helped her father to the couch and was standing above him. He sent Nick a slightly worried smile. _

"_I think he's in shock," muttered Benji, clicking his fingers in front of Will's face._

"_What's your mom's name?" asked Jane. _

"_Um, Gran said it was Caroline West," answered Nick; shifting her small bag of clothes from one arm to the other. _

"_Why did you come here on your own?" asked Ethan. _

_Nick gulped. "Gran died a few days ago. I've been looking for you for almost a year and I found you a few weeks ago. Gran agreed to take me to see you; but then she died. She had already arranged everything so I just left a note for the social workers saying that my dad had come to pick me up. They'll probably call soon to check. I'm sorry for just turning up like this and for lying to the social workers," she sniffed. "But I didn't know what to do." _

_They looked helplessly at the little girl for a second before Will snapped out of it. He held out a hand to her. "C'mere." _

_She stepped forward tentatively and took his hand. He gently pulled her closer and ran one finger lightly down her cheek. He smiled. _

"_You have my eyes." _

_She smiled sweetly. "Yeah." _

"_Don't worry Nick, you can stay here. I'll sort out the social workers." _

"_We'd better go," urged Jane; herding the others to the door. "See ya later Will, nice to meet you Nick!" _

_They waved at the retreating team before turning back to each other. _

_He grinned. "Come on; let's get your room sorted out."_

* * *

Nick smiled in her sleep and didn't wake up from the dream. That night she slept better than she had since the Moroccan Incident.

* * *

**Notes: Yes the bomb disposal unit is a reference to The Hurt Locker. In my messed up headcannon William Brandt used to be Sgt. William James before he got a job with the IMF but he still uses his old job as a cover. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Story: Code Name: Butterfly **

**Author: MercilessPast **

**Characters/Pairings: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanoff, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, all of the Avengers, Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis, Nick Brandt (OC), other minor OCs, Benji Dunn, William Brandt, Jane Carter, Ethan Hunt, Luther Stickell. **

**Genre: Family**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: After his whole team 'died' William Brandt was reinvented with no memory of his past life or the girl he left behind. The girl was his daughter, Nick Brandt, and losing her family tore her apart. Now she knows that her dad is alive with no memory of her. What will she do? Get a job with Tony Stark of course! **

**Notes: Sorry it took me so long to update but life was being life. This is basically all the Avengers getting to know Nick better and you all getting to see a little more about her. Again I promise it will get better when we get to the meat of the plot line. Hopefully by then I will have _figured out_ the plot line. **

**Disclaimer: Suddenly realised I haven't done this yet but it's pretty obvious that I don't own the Avengers or anything else from the Marvel universe that may crop up. I only own Nick and the other minor OCs which will appear.**

* * *

"Okay, try that."

"Tony, this is not a good idea."

"Don't be a wet blanket Bruce, just turn that dial."

"Sir, sorry to interrupt but I have more- Whoa!" Nick yelped when her boss grabbed her wrist and pulled her down behind some sort of metal screen. Good timing on his part considering whatever he and Bruce had been working on seconds before chose that precise minute to blow up.

The three of them were covered in dust and small pieces of whatever that thing was made of. The screen literally vibrated and something splattered against it.

"Well that didn't work."

"No shit Tony," glared Bruce. "You okay Miss Brandt?"

"Yeah," she coughed lightly. "And call me Nick, Doctor Banner."

"Well then you'd better call me Bruce," he smiled ruefully. "Please don't take offence but I really can't understand why you would want to work with Tony 'his middle name is crazy' Stark," he gestured over to where Tony was crouched down and seemed to be prodding a lump of liquid metal.

"I am not crazy," he protested. "Am I Nick? I'm just special."

"Your jeans are slipping down Mr Stark."

"I thought I told you to call me Tony," he glanced over his shoulder at her even as he pulled up his jeans. "Bruce, have a look at this. I don't think we were too far off." He stood up and moved over to where a hologram was showing their failed attempt at fusing two atoms together.

"Tony, it exploded and very nearly killed your new assistant!" protested Bruce, reluctantly moving over to join him. "And I quite like your new assistant!"

Nick smiled slightly at that and followed him over to Tony. She stayed silent and let them argue; carefully peeking over their shoulders to see the plans.

"It went better than last time!" argued Tony. "Last time we had to switch to a new lab!"

Nick coughed softly behind them and the looked at her. "You might want to tweak the matrix a bit; you're adding too much adamantium."

They blinked.

"You're trying to improve on the alloy that Captain America's shield is made of right? Well you're putting in just a tiny bit too much adamantium and it's reacting violently with the other substances; hence the explosions," she shrugged at their dumbstruck looks. "Would you mind signing these Tony?" she held out the forms and he scribbled his name out; never once taking his eyes off the brunette.

"How… how did you…"

She shrugged. "I read a lot."

* * *

"I don't see the point of this," glared Tony. "My suit protects me in a fight!"

Steve rolled his eyes. "Tony, you can't always rely on your suit."

"I'm not planning on getting in a fight without it," he huffed. "Nick, help me out here!" he looked desperately to his assistant.

"It would be useful to know at least basic hand to hand, sir," she smiled.

"See?" Clint nodded to her; he was standing on the sidelines with Natasha and Nick. Nick had come down to make sure Tony hadn't killed himself because he hadn't summoned her in over an hour, Clint and Natasha had been down in the gym to spar but when they finished they stayed behind for the sole purpose of watching Tony have his ass handed to him by the super soldier. When Nick came down to make sure Tony hadn't blown himself up somehow the two assassins had roped her into staying for a bit of free comedy. "Your assistant has sense. Listen to her."

Tony sighed and turned back to Steve, muttering under his breath about being ganged up on.

"Let's try it again," ordered Steve. Tony threw a weary punch; they'd been doing this for an hour and he was pretty fed up with ending up on the floor. Steve caught the punch easily and twisted his arm behind his back. "That was just sloppy."

"Look," pouted Tony. "I'm not going to get in a fight without my suit! Sweet as it is, you don't have to worry about me," Clint scoffed at that. "Why don't you worry about Nick?"

"Me?" her head snapped up from her phone.

"How will she protect herself, huh?" grinned Tony, he had found a way out of his predicament. "She doesn't have a suit, or super soldier serum, or special training, or the ability to turn into a giant green rage monster," he glanced at her. "You don't do you?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Not to my knowledge."

"Yeah so, how will she protect herself?" Tony gestured wildly, already edging away from Steve.

"I didn't realise she'd be fighting with us," Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"I won't be," muttered Nick, barely restraining herself from glaring at her boss.

"Yes, well, there could be an attack on the tower!" suggested Tony.

"He could have a point," nodded Steve.

"What are the chances of that happening?" snorted Clint, crossing his arms over his chest. "Really, who would be stupid enough to attack us here? What are the odds?"

"Jarvis, what are the odds?" asked Tony.

"Taking into account how idiotic some villains can be? Rather high, sir," responded the AI.

"Wow, Jarvis is being a smartass," muttered Natasha.

"So it's settled!" grinned Tony, sliding out of the ring. "In you go Nick!"

She sighed but climbed in anyway.

"I think Clint should maybe do this," said Steve.

"Me?" the archer raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, she's not trained and you might be better to teach her some things," nodded Steve, stepping out of the ring. "You're not enhanced so she stands a better chance."

"Trying not to be offended by that," he muttered and passed his towel to Natasha before stepping towards Nick.

She eyed him warily. "You know, you don't have to do this Mr Barton."

"Call me Clint," he gave her a slightly lopsided grin.

"Tony!"

"Ah Pepper my dear!" grinned Tony, prancing over to the redhead. "My sweet, wonderful CEO! How was the conference?"

"Stop buttering me up," she glared at him and nodded to the ring where Nick stood facing Clint with her back to the two of them. "Who is that?"

"That is my new assistant," he declared.

"You didn't tell me you were getting a new assistant," she eyed Nick's back warily. "She looks about fifteen! How do you know she's not some sort of gold digger?"

"Nick, are you a gold digger?" called Tony.

"No, sir," she turned slightly to face him.

"Rule one, never take your eyes off your opponent," smirked Clint. He aimed a punch at her while her head was still turned. The next thing he knew he was laying face down, his arm twisted behind his back, and Nick's knee digging into the small of his back.

Steve's jaw had hit the floor, Pepper barely had time to yell out; "Dear God!" while Tony was laughing with an expression on his face like the cat who just ate the canary and Natasha had tensed almost as soon as she saw her partner get thrown to the floor.

"God, sorry!" exclaimed Nick, standing up and offering a hand to Clint to pull him up. "Sorry. Erm, reflex."

"Well you've got good reflexes," coughed Clint, looking somewhere between embarrassed and impressed.

"Who taught you to fight?" asked Natasha, subtly moving closer.

"My dad," Nick shrugged. "While most girls spent their childhoods playing with dolls and going shopping, I was learning to fight and going to baseball games."

"Well, it seems Nick can take care of herself," grinned Tony.

"You knew that when you suggested it," Nick said with a raised eyebrow. "I know for a fact that you read my résumé."

"It was in her-" Pepper glared accusingly at her boyfriend who appeared to be making a strategic exit.

"Was it?" he smirked. "Must have completely slipped my mind!"

* * *

Nick padded quietly into the kitchen, Tony had given all of the Avengers and Nick huge suits with kitchens and pretty much everything you would have in a high class apartment but more often than not the Avengers would just go down to the kitchen that was available for them all to use at any time if they wanted anything. At three in the afternoon Nick wasn't expecting to find anyone; but Tony was avoiding her due to the mountain of paperwork he needed to go through and the fact that he probably thought she was going to give him a thorough chewing out for putting her on the spot like that in the gym. So she went down to the kitchen to see if he had decided to hide from her there and instead she found Thor frowning at the coffee machine.

"Afternoon sir," she nodded and he turned suddenly.

"Good day Lady Nick," he boomed giving her a wide smile.  
"Just Nick please sir, I'm not a lady by any standards," she said with a small smile. "Seen Tony anywhere about?"

"He was here a few moments ago, and I believe he mentioned something about avoiding the combined wrath of the Lady Potts and yourself," he returned to frowning at the high tech coffee machine. "I asked him about the drink that Darcy referred to as coffee and he said that it was produced by this… contraption."

"I don't suppose he told you how to work it?" she moved closer with an eye roll.

"Indeed not; he merely pointed to it and vanished."

"Need some help?"

"I would be much obliged."

Nick moved closer to the monstrosity of a machine and grimaced at all the buttons. "Jarvis, I don't suppose Tony has an instruction manual?"

"He never saw the need for it Miss Brandt," replied the AI.

"Stark Tech?"

"Yes Miss Brandt."

"Why am I not surprised?" she rolled her eyes. "Wait, if it's Stark tech why aren't you linked up to it?"

"Mr Stark disconnected me because he said he wanted to help acclimate Mr Rogers and Mr Odinson to technology," answered Jarvis. "Personally miss, I think he just wanted to make life a little more complicated for them."

"Something he'd do," she mumbled. She turned the coffee machine so that she could get at the back of it. She sighed when she saw that it wasn't even plugged in. And there wasn't an electrical socket in sight. "Of course he wouldn't have one in a kitchen," she muttered. She pried the metal back off and turned to Thor. "Could you hold this for me?" He took it, still with a bemused look on his face. She rooted around in the wires and cables and assorted parts until she found what she was looking for. "Are you connected now Jarvis?"

"I am Miss," replied the AI with a rather pleased tone to his voice.

"Good," she turned back to Thor. "I imagine you can tell Jarvis what you want and he'll sort it out. Now if you'll excuse me; I'm off to help Miss Potts chew Tony out."

* * *

Steve had been sent down to find Tony and Nick who had both disappeared. Pepper had sent him down to the workshop to tell them that they needed to eat and had to come up for dinner. So he made his way down to the lower levels of the tower and three floors above the workshop he could already hear the blaring rock that was surely damaging their hearing. He rolled his eyes and pulled open the glass door of the workshop.

"Miss Brandt, Tony, Pepper sent me to..." He trailed off at the scene that met him.

Tony was leaning out of the window of one his fancy cars while Nick was just about shoulder deep into the engine of the car; her white blouse and black cardigan was discarded over a stool, leaving her in her pants and a white tank top, and she was standing on one leg as she rooted around in the car. So all Steve could really see of her were her long legs and buttocks. He quickly averted his eyes and fought the flush rising.

"Try it now!" Nick yelled over the noise of the music.

Tony revved the engine and they both let out whoops of excitement, Tony actually did a fist pump.

"Jarvis cut the music!" he yelled and the AI obliged. "You, Miss Brandt, are amazing!"

Nick pulled the bonnet closed and grabbed a dirty rag from the workbench. "I learned how to fix cars when I was a kid and my dad and I broke down outside Las Vegas. Dad decided that getting dirty from fixing it and driving half the night was preferable to taking a seven year old to Las Vegas." She glanced over in Steve's direction as she pulled the blouse over her shoulders. "Evening Mr Rogers."

He cleared his throat. "Miss Brandt."

"Why Capsicle," grinned Tony. "Are you blushing?" Steve glared at him. "Nick I think he's embarrassed to have been staring at your ass."

"I wasn't staring!" protested Steve.

"Right," the billionaire smirked.

"Tony stop teasing Mr Rogers or I'll tell Miss Potts that _you_ were staring at my ass," Nick said calmly as she pulled her cardigan on.

"I only glanced!" he yelped. "And how was I not to?"

She raised an unimpressed eyebrow and sauntered past both of them before pausing beside Steve.

"My Gran would have loved you," she grinned and patted him on the shoulder before walking on towards the elevator.

* * *

On her second night Nick didn't sleep nearly as well as she had on her first night in the tower. She woke up gasping for breath with memories of water and electricity and kicked the covers off the bed. She stood up and ran a hand through her brown hair before turning and walking out of the room. She leaned on the wall in the hallway and breathed deeply.

Her memories of Russia were none of them pleasant.

She straightened and turned to the elevator.

"Kitchen please, Jarvis," she said hoarsely and she realised she must have been screaming.

"Are you alright Miss?" the AI actually sounded concerned she thought as her head lolled down and to the side. "Should I notify Mr Stark?"

"No," her head snapped up. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about the... dreams."

"More like nightmares, Miss," quipped the AI and she smiled.

"Yeah, nightmares," she nodded. "Just... don't tell them. It's my business and I'd rather not worry them."

"To the kitchen then, Miss Brandt," Jarvis didn't exactly sound pleased but he would keep her secret.

In the kitchen she opened the cupboards and examined the contents. What you would normally expect, apart from an excess of poptarts for some reason. She pulled one out, dropped it in the toaster and opened the refrigerator. She reached in and grabbed the milk carton and swung the door shut.

She jumped when she saw Natasha, standing on the other side of the counter.

"Jesus, Miss Romanoff," she breathed. "You scared me."

"Just Natasha," murmured the redhead, eyeing Nick with an unreadable expression.

"Um, I was gonna get something to drink, tea or something. D'you want anything?" Nick glanced at her nervously. The woman was damned scary.

"Tea would be nice," she answered, moving closer and leaning her elbows on the counter. "Couldn't sleep?"

"I wouldn't be up at whatever o'clock to work, even if Tony is slightly crazy," Nick answered, reluctantly turning her back on the assassin.

"I can see why Tony likes you."

Nick glanced over her shoulder and saw that Natasha was smiling. "Yeah? How's that?"

"You're a smartass and you don't care who knows it," she smirked and Nick smiled in response.

"I'm told it runs in the family."

"So does hand to hand, apparently," Natasha cocked her head to the side. "Those weren't military moves."

Nick shrugged. "Never said dad taught me the usual stuff. He was away a lot, so when he wasn't there to teach me I went to classes. Helped pass the time and helped keep my mind off the fact that he could be blown up any time." She looked down at her hands as she poured the tea into two mugs.

"You should have seen Tony's face; it was like Christmas had come early," Natasha smiled and Nick laughed softly.

"Sorry for slamming your partner into the ground," she said with an only slightly repentant, and somewhat shit-eating, grin which Natasha was sure she had seen somewhere before.

"Nah I do it all the time," shrugged the redhead, letting her lips tilt up a little.

* * *

Clint woke up after another horrible dream about Loki to find that Natasha wasn't in bed and a slight note of panic rushed over him before he reminded himself that a) Loki was gone and he wasn't going to hurt her, and b) Natasha is the Black Widow; she kicks ass.

He knew he wasn't going to get back to sleep after that dream so he kicked off the covers and pulled some sweatpants and a t-shirt on. He was willing to bet that Natasha was down in the gym; beating the hell out of a punching bag or giving the targets hell.

His throat was dry and rough; probably from screaming, so he made his way to the communal kitchen. He could have easily got a drink from his own kitchen in his suite but he decided to go to the main kitchen on the off chance that Nat was there. The kitchen linked onto the lounge and he paused in front of the sink when he heard fabric shifting in the next room. He looked through to see who was there at that time of the morning and his senses went on high alert when there was no-one in sight.

He padded silently into the room and craned his neck to see if there was someone on the couch. Sure enough Nick was lying asleep on her side with her legs pulled up to her chest and one hand covering half of her face.

For some reason he felt warmth spread through him at the adorable sight. He sighed and grabbed a blanket from the armchair opposite and draped it over the assistant. She shifted and murmured something in her sleep and he cocked his head to the side.

As he left the room to find Natasha he wondered to himself; 'Who's her Uncle Ethan?'

* * *

_Eight year old Nick Brandt didn't pay any attention to the regular beeping sound in the background. All her attention was on the man lying in the hospital bed. _

_"So, the man who shot dad," she started, not even looking at her Uncle Ethan. "He was selling people as slaves?" _

_"Yeah Nick," he sighed quietly. _

_"But slavery is stupid and illegal," she muttered. _

_"Yeah but some people will do anything to make money," explained Ethan. "The man didn't want to get caught so he shot your dad. He was amazing Nick, he didn't stop until he had the trader on the ground in cuffs. Then he just collapsed as soon as the man was secure." _

_"He'll be okay, right Uncle Ethan?" she looked up at him and his heart sank when he saw real fear in her grey eyes. _

_He opened his mouth but the truth was he didn't know. _

_"Yeah, Nick," they both gasped and looked with shock at the source of the voice. "I'll be okay." _

_The little girl grinned and climbed onto the bed to hug her dad, being careful of his wound. "The doctor said you might be asleep for a while." _

_"And miss the game you have next week?" William Brandt smiled weakly at his little girl. "Not a chance." _

_"I love you daddy." _

_"Love you too kiddo." _


	4. Chapter 4

**Story: Code Name: Butterfly **

**Author: MercilessPast **

**Characters/Pairings: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanoff, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, all of the Avengers, Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis, Nick Brandt (OC), other minor OCs, Benji Dunn, William Brandt, Jane Carter, Ethan Hunt, Luther Stickell. **

**Genre: Family**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: After his whole team 'died' William Brandt was reinvented with no memory of his past life or the girl he left behind. The girl was his daughter, Nick Brandt, and losing her family tore her apart. Now she knows that her dad is alive with no memory of her. What will she do? Get a job with Tony Stark of course! **

**Notes: I'm so very sorry that this took so long and I've been absolutely blown away by the support for this story! I love each and everyone of my readers and thank you so much for reading and being patient with me. I've had exams recently but hopefully I'll be able to get back to this story now that I'm on holiday. Please leave a review to tell me what you think!**

* * *

Nick smiled up at Thor who was talking happily about his wonderful Jane as the two awaited the arrival of the aforementioned Jane and her assistant Darcy. As soon as the petite scientist was through the front doors of the Tower Thor had swept her off her feet and was kissing the life out of her. Which she clearly had no complaints about.

Nick was torn between finding it adorable and disgusting and clearly Jane's assistant Darcy had the same thoughts.

"Ugh, can't you two play tonsil tennis in private?" the dark haired girl with glasses perched on her nose and an oversized purple sweater rolled her eyes and made a 'grossed out' face.

"Darcy!" the big blonde man laughed ecstatically and picked the assistant up in a bear hug.

"Dude! Let me breathe!" she gasped out, kicking her legs and trying to wriggle free.

Nick cleared her throat and the three turned their attention to her. "I'm Nick Brandt, Mr Stark's assistant. If you have any questions about anything you can ask me or the AI, Jarvis, isn't that right?"

"Yes, Miss Brandt," Jarvis chimed and the two women looked like Christmas had come early.

"Dude, that... is awesome," Darcy nodded solemnly.

"How does it work?" asked Jane with a wide look of intrigue in her eyes.

"You'll have to ask Tony for the details, but I'm sure he'll love to discuss this with you," Nick smiled. To say Tony had been happy about having _another_ scientist to geek out with would be an understatement. "Thor, Dr Foster's suite is across the hall from yours, would you like to show her there and I'll take Miss Lewis to her suite?"

"We get suites? Sweet!" grinned Darcy and Jane groaned.

Thor happily took the doctor to her suite and Nick took Darcy up to her floor. "We're on the same floor so if you need anything I'm across the hall. And trust me; I work for Tony Stark so no time of the day is too late."

Darcy smiled. "Do you ever have to drag him out of his lab and force food down his throat?"

"I've only been here three days so not as of yet," she sighed. "But he and Dr Banner haven't emerged at all today so I have a feeling I'll need to drag them both out without inducing the Other Guy or getting fired."

"If you ever need any help, just call. I have a lot of experience with dealing with geniuses who don't know when to quit," Darcy rolled her eyes.

Nick laughed. "I'll keep that in mind, Miss Lewis."

"Just Darcy, really," she winced. "Whenever people call me Miss Lewis I have unpleasant flashbacks to my bitch of a great aunt."

Nick laughed again. "Well fair is fair, call me Nick."

"With pleasure," she grinned. "Finally someone who understands what it's really like to work with hyper focused geniuses!"

"And superheroes," smirked Nick. "Can't forget the superheroes."

"I couldn't if I tried!"

"Is it true that you tased Thor when you first met him?" she grinned wickedly at the other assistant.

"Yes I did," she said with a great deal of pride in her voice. "The guy was freakin' me out so I introduced him to Sparky."

"I may be in love, and I don't even bat for that team," Nick smiled dreamily at Darcy and the darker haired girl laughed.

"Neither do I but you're pretty cute, maybe I'll make an exception," she winked and they both laughed.

They got each other. They both worked for rather high maintenance geniuses, they were young, smartasses so they struck up a rapport instantly. But there was something nagging both of them about the other; something that they weren't saying and they both silently vowed to find out what it was.

* * *

Later that day Nick opened the door to Tony's lab with Darcy and the two brunette's looked on at the carnage with heavy sighs.

"Dinner you three!" called Nick.

They got three separate grunts in return.

Nick rolled her eyes and turned to Darcy. "Get Thor, he can either entice Jane up or he can just lift her bodily and carry her to the kitchen."

"Good plan," she nodded and hopped back in the elevator.

Nick ventured further into the lab to where the three scientists were surrounding some simulation that Jarvis was running.

"I went out and got Chinese food," she said temptingly but their eyes barely flickered from the simulation.

"If you guys don't hurry Thor and Steve will have gotten through all of it."

No reaction.

"Okay," she sighed. "Jarvis, save and cut the simulation."

"Yes Miss Brandt."

The three geniuses let out yelps of annoyance and turned on Nick.

"Hey!"

"What the hell?"

"Really Nick?"

"You need to eat," she looked at them with her best 'listen to me, it's for your own good' face. "It's a basic fact of life; you're geniuses you should know this."

"This is an important experiment!" whined Tony. "Food can wait!"

"Your bodies can't!" she glared.

"Jane!" Thor bellowed as he thundered into the room with Darcy hot on his heels. "Darcy tells me you have not eaten!"

"This experiment is really important Thor," she said absently as the three scientists tried to bring the program back up.

Thor looked helplessly at Darcy and Nick.

Darcy snorted. "Dude, you're a God! Just toss her over your shoulder!"

He looked unsure but Nick nodded encouragingly and he reluctantly hoisted his girlfriend over his shoulder.

"But the experiment!" she said, flailing her legs.

"Jane just relax and enjoy the view," scoffed Darcy.

"The view?" Jane frowned. "All I see is... oh!"

Thor chuckled heartily low in his chest and carried Jane to the elevator.

Nick turned to the remaining two scientist who were trying to bribe and threaten Jarvis into bringing the simulation back.

"I swear to God I will donate you to NYU! See how they treat you!" scowled Tony.

"I am sorry Mister Stark, but I am more scared of Miss Brandt than I am of you," Jarvis said evenly.

"Smart machine," smirked Nick. "Get your asses upstairs boys or so help me God I will get Mr Rogers down here to carry you up."

Bruce eyed her suspiciously. "You wouldn't."

"I damn well would," she grinned.

Bruce grumbled and reluctantly padded to the elevator while Tony stood looking at Nick defiantly.

"You can't make me do anything," he said confidently. "I pay your wages."

"Actually Miss Potts has offered me a bonus if I can get you to eat and sleep like a semi regular person."

"Oh Pepper why have you betrayed me!" Tony lamented and Darcy sniggered in the background.

"Are you going to go to the kitchen?"

Tony huffed and pouted like a little boy.

"Okay, Jarvis send Steve down here," ordered Nick.

"Yes Miss Brandt."

Tony didn't think she would go through with it until Steve appeared at the lab entrance and looked at her inquisitively.

"Jarvis said you needed me for something. What can I do for you Mi-"

Tony shot past the three of them and Darcy promptly dissolved in a fit of laughter.

Steve looked confused and Nick took pity on him. "I threatened Tony with something to get him upstairs. I don't actually need your help anymore Captain."

"Just Steve, ma'am," he said distractedly.

"Then no 'ma'am'," she wrinkled her nose. "Makes me feel old. Just Nick."

"I'm Darcy by the way," Darcy waved and grinned at the supersoldier.

He looked at her in confusion.

"She's the one who tased Thor," supplied Nick and recognition dawned.

"Yes I did," Darcy said proudly. "Although Jane did hit him with her car. Twice."

* * *

Nick looked up from her files which she had spread out on the floor when another manila folder dropped on top of the various papers. Darcy was standing above her with a smirk.

"Nicole Brandt, born Nicole West. Illegitimate child of William Brandt and Caroline West. William Brandt was supposedly the leader of an EOD unit in Iraq but there is no legit record of him. There is however a William James who bears a striking resemblance to William Brandt who happens to bear a striking resemblance to Clint Barton. However that can't be possible considering William Brandt died in a tragic car accident years ago." Darcy was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "You're also seventeen and have more qualifications going for you than Tony does."

Nick kept her calm mask up and locked eyes with Darcy. "Wow. Get all that off Wikipedia?"

"Nope," Darcy smirked. "I'm good with computers."

"I know," she reached to the side and pulled a folder out of her handbag and handed it to the dark haired woman. "Darcy Lewis, mother Amelia Lewis, father unknown or at any rate not on the birth certificate. Your mother worked in Vegas as a dancer and presumably met your father there. She had numerous boyfriends over the years; none of whom seemed very interesting to you." Nick's eyes softened with sympathy. "She also drank. A lot. So much so that she drank herself into a coma when you were fourteen. When she woke up you persuaded her to let you go to college which you could have done years before considering you have a higher IQ than Steven Hawking. You have more degrees than any normal person would know what to do with." Nick smirked up at her. "And I'm not the only one who is only seventeen."

Darcy blinked. "You checked me out."

"Far more thoroughly than anyone else bothered to," she shrugged and crossed her legs. "I'll keep your secret if you keep mine."

Darcy grinned. "I knew I liked you for a reason. Deal."


End file.
